College Wonders
by ryoumicherryblossom
Summary: well...it's about a me going to college and sakura ends up my suitemate! Why is she there? Who knows? read to find out


Okay so this is my first fic ever. So please don't yell at me too bad if it is horrible. The basic storyline is I come to college to be a pharmacist and a certain person we all know and love (Sakura) turns out to be my suitemate. What will happen?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: The meeting  
  
******Shanna's POV********  
  
"Finally, I'm back." I said as I pulled into a parking space in front of the dorm  
  
that I would call home for the next 9 months. "So this is where you're gonna live,  
  
Shanna?" my niece Ashley questioned. "Yup. This entire dorm is private rooms so the  
  
only person I'll be living with is a suitemate. It'll be nothing like living with 3 people  
  
last year."(a / n : This takes place in my second year of college and the rooms are set up  
  
so that one person lives in a room and shares a bathroom with one other person. The  
  
previous year I lived in a dorm where 2 people shared a room and 4 people shared the  
  
bathroom. Anyhoo…back to the story..)  
  
"Do you know who you're gonna live with?"  
  
"No clue, but I hope she is nice.", I smiled, excited to meet my new suitemate and,  
  
hopefully, friend.  
  
I stepped out of the car while Ashley followed suit. We both watched as my  
  
brother backed his truck into the parking spot next to mine. The truck was loaded down  
  
with things that would, in no way, fit into my tiny car. My brother got out and looked at  
  
me.  
  
"So now what?", he asked.  
  
"Well, before we can unload anything, I have to go check in and get the key to my room  
  
and all that fun stuff."  
  
"Well then hurry up and go do that." Rich said, impatiently (a/n Rich is my oniichan ;)  
  
(Did I spell that right?)) "All right, All right, just chill", I said exasperatedly. I walk  
  
toward a the three story brick building that has large letters spanning across the front that  
  
read 'Masselink Commons'.  
  
I walk inside with Ashley following me. She was curious because she hadn't  
  
been to a college all that much since she was only 14 yrs old. Plus, I happened to be  
  
attending a college 3 hours from home, 4 and half from her, so I didn't get visitors from  
  
home very often.  
  
I walked towards the area where the front desk was and I saw a large table set up  
  
with all kinds of papers and stuff near the pool table. About a dozen people were sitting  
  
around it. I walked up to the table and a girl with shoulder-length, curly, strawberry  
  
blond hair and freckles across her face smiled and approached me. "Hi, are you here to  
  
check in?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Do you remember your room number that you are supposed to be in?"  
  
"I believe that it is 117."  
  
"Okay, just a second while I look up your stuff…. Shanna Rubii, right?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
"All right, hold on…"  
  
While she was rummaging through several papers looking for all the proper  
  
paperwork for me, I looked around the group sitting behind the table, all chatting with  
  
one another. While I was looking in one direction, one of the girls saw me and  
  
recognized me. "Shanna?" I looked over in the direction I heard my name. I saw a tall  
  
girl with long blond hair approaching me. "Huh? Andrea! Hi! How are you?"  
  
"I'm good.", she replied. "Are you going to be living here this year?"  
  
"Sure am!"  
  
"That's cool. I'm gonna be one of your R.A.s." (a/n an R.A is a student called a  
  
Resident Advisor who basically watches over the students living in the hall to make sure  
  
we're behaving…not that we're bad or anything ;) )  
  
"That's so cool."  
  
The curly haired girl finally found all my paper work and handed it to me. I  
  
signed some stuff and checked my room out to make sure that there was no damage there  
  
that I might be fined for at the end of the year and returned to the table. " All right,  
  
you're all set. My name is Melissa Primrose and I'll be your R.A. this year."  
  
"Cool. Thanks for everything." I replied and went outside to get my stuff and start  
  
moving in.  
  
When I had finally gotten all my stuff moved into my room and my brother and  
  
his family had left, I sat down on my futon and sighed. Looking around my room, I saw  
  
that I still had a ton of stuff to unpack and there would be no way for me to have a proper  
  
bed until I got my loft put up. "Looks like I'll be sleeping on my futon for a little while."  
  
I quietly sighed to myself. I slowly set to work at putting my stuff in its places.  
  
When I was just about finished putting my stuff away, there was a soft knock on  
  
my bathroom door. 'Must be my new suitemate', I thought to myself. "Come on in." I  
  
called. The door opened and in walked a girl about my height, with short brown hair and  
  
emerald green eyes. She was wearing a pink short sleeve blouse with small ruffles  
  
around the edges of the sleeves and a pair of blue jeans with a black belt that had a large  
  
glittering star in the front as a belt buckle. I straightened up from the box I was hovering  
  
over and looked apprehensively towards the girl who had just entered my room. She was  
  
the first to say anything. "Konichiwa! Oops! I mean, hi!" I smiled. "Konichiwa. My  
  
name is Shanna Rubii." She looked at me kinda strange. "Huh? Do you know  
  
Japanese?"  
  
"Only very little. My friend Michelle has been teaching me bits and pieces."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well, we're really into Japanese anime and you pick up a few things here and there  
  
after awhile. Anyhow, so what's your name?"  
  
"Oh how rude of me! My name is Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sakura. I hope we can be great friends."  
  
"As do I."  
  
Suddenly, I felt something very strange coming from somewhere. Then I realized  
  
it was coming from Sakura and her room. I had always felt weird things before, but  
  
pretty much shrugged them off in the beginning. I soon realized to go with my instinct  
  
and what I was feeling. And I was getting a very strong feeling from my new suitemate.  
  
'What is this feeling? I've never felt anything like this before.'  
  
I was so busy in my thoughts that I wasn't listening to what Sakura had just said.  
  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, Sakura. What did you say?"  
  
"I just asked if you knew you're way around here at all. I'm kinda new and I still need  
  
to learn the layout and where my classes are and such."  
  
"Sure I can show you around. This is my second year here, so, I pretty much know  
  
where most things are."  
  
"Great! When do you think you can show me around?"  
  
"How about first thing tomorrow? Because I'm supposed to go hang out with my friends  
  
Michelle and Stephanie tonight…." As if on cue, the phone rang. I answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Shanna-chan!" came the always-cheerful voice of one my best friends, Michelle.  
  
"Hey, Michelle! How's it going?"  
  
"Great! Are we still getting together tonight to watch anime?"  
  
"Yeah! What are we watching?"  
  
"How 'bout Cowboy Bebop?"  
  
"Sounds great. Oh hold on. Hey, Sakura, would you like to join us?" Sakura looked a bit taken aback by the sudden invitation. "I would love to, but I can't. I still have a TON of unpacking to do." I looked through the bathroom doors into her room and found in full of boxes. I chuckled a bit, "I guess you do. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yeah." She nodded and retreated into her room and shut the door. I still felt something weird coming from her, but was shaken from my thoughts by Michelle yelling at me through the phone.  
  
"Gomen ne, Michelle. Where and when are we meeting?"  
  
"Sure you are. How about Steph's in 15 min?"  
  
"Sure, but can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you think you can pick me up? I don't know where Stephanie's new apartment is."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"K, bye."  
  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and looked towards the closed door to Sakura's room. 'There's something about you, isn't there? Perhaps I will find out more tomorrow.', I thought to myself as I grabbed my coat and keys and headed out the door to go wait out in front of my hall for Michelle to pick me up.  
  
  
  
*****Sakura's POV******  
  
  
  
As I closed the door to the bathroom, I sighed, glad to be alone in my room. I waited until I heard her leave and lock her door. "All right, Kero, it's safe for you to come out now." My small guardian beast poked his head out of one of the many boxes lying about in my room. "Did she sense anything?", Kero asked.  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Are you sure she's the one?"  
  
"Yes. She's the one I was shown in my dream. I have to train her when it happens." Kero sighed. "Do you think she can do it?"  
  
"We'll have to wait and see. She has a powerful aura about her, but I don't think she quite realizes her powers or potential just yet."  
  
"I hope you're right. Anyhow, all this serious talk has made me hungry. Where's my pudding?!" I chuckled. "You never change, do you Kero? Even after 8 years." I said as I pulled out a container of pudding from a box. "Nope. WAI WAI!!! Pudding!"  
  
"Now to clean up this room." With a flick of my wrist, I used my powers to unpack all my boxes and put things in their proper place. I looked at the clock…. 11:00pm. "Hoe! It's that late already? I'd better get to bed so I can get up early. Shanna is supposed to show me around tomorrow." With that I turned off the lights and got into bed, looking forward to the next day's events.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
So what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Let me know? Please review!! Arigatou!! 


End file.
